bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan, Skye
:”Don’t call me babe.” :-Skye Morgan Skye Morgan was a Human female that worked as a hired gun for the Shadow Wing Shades during the Rise of the Empire and the Galactic Civil War. Used to the rough gang life of the underworld of Aerelon, Skye found her niche as an enforcer and freelancer working for Shadow Wing at an early age. History Skye was born to Eza Dorne after Eza had an affair with the smuggler, Marcus Morgan. Never knowing her father, Skye was forced to deal with her mother’s poor choices in men as she grew up. While her older half-brother was away, involved in a swoop gang, Skye tended to look after her little half-sister, Arya. While Skye was basically the main provider for Arya, she also endured abuse at the hands of her mother’s multiple lovers. Scraping by and fighting for survival against the neighborhood gangs, Skye finally had enough and one night, shot and killed one of her abusers before they could harm her or Arya. To her misfortune or fortune, Skye had killed a member of the Shadow Wing, a criminal enterprise spread throughout the Engstrom Trust. The next morning, two enforcers showed up and apprehended Skye, taking her before one of the Wing’s bosses, Comgal Verine. Comgal was impressed by the attitude and toughness Skye demonstrated in front of him, especially for being so young. Instead of punishing her for one of his men’s death, Comgal offered Skye a job as a runner for Shadow Wing. He also agreed to protect her mother and sister and see to their needs in return. After a couple years, Skye was noticed by Mina Thayne, a new lieutenant within the organization. Mina immediately offered Skye a better job than Comgal and set about training Skye to be an enforcer for her. Eventually, Skye was partnered with Arryn Korr, working as part of his team for Mina’s interests. Appearance and Personality Skye Morgan was best known for her cocky, almost arrogant attitude and skills with a blaster. She was also known as an individual that often engaged in activities against the Galactic Empire and numerous other criminal organizations during the time of the Galactic Civil War. Although she was short and petite, Skye was considered to be tougher than a gundark, with an attitude to match. Although she never knew her father, she knew who he was and accepted that she was his daughter. Because of this, she tended to gravitate towards a pride in her Corellian heritage. Skye’s Corellian pride could even get her into trouble, as she was quick to challenge anyone who spoke out against it. She rarely backed down from a challenge or dare anyway. Although Skye found men attractive, she tended to drift towards an attraction to females. She was very quick to show that she was equal to any man and resented men who didn’t show respect. RPG D6 Stats Type: Gunslinger/Enforcer DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 6D+2, Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 11D, Blaster: Blaster Carbine 7D, Blaster: Blaster Rifle 7D, Dancing 5D+2, Dodge 6D+2, Firearms 4D+2, Missle Weapons: Magna Caster-100 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 4D, Intimidation 6D, Languages 5D, Languages: Sign Language 5D+2, Streetwise 6D+1, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 4D+2, Swoop Operations 7D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Command 5D, Con 6D+2, Gambling 7D, Investigation 4D+2, Persuasion 5D, Persuasion: Seduction 7D, Search 6D+1, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Running 5D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 6D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Demolition 5D, First Aid 5D+2, Security 5D Force Points: 2 Character Points: '''18 '''Dark Side Points: 1 Move: 10 Equipment: (2) Modified DY-225 Heavy Blaster Pistols (5D+2, 3-7/25/50) w/ Quickdraw Holsters (+1D Quickdraw Each), Storm 2 Blaster Carbine (6D+2, 3-25/50/250), Magna Caster-100 (6D/5D/4D, 5-50/75/100), Soro-Suub Q2 Holdout Blaster (3D+2, 2-4/8/12), Comlink, Datapad, Glowrod, medpac, False ID, Gun Belts, Extra Blaster clips, Brown Trench Coat, Wardrobe Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Hidden in Shadows